


But Mom!

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, el's got a mischievous side to her, mike is still the same old mike, steve being a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: Mike and El are having a moment when Steve interrupts.Or, the day Steve Harrington realized he was a mother





	But Mom!

"Make sure those two don't do anything rash while I'm out," Hopper had told him very firmly.

Steve had agreed, volunteering to watch Mike, El and the others at the park.

All of them were a bit too old for the playground, but they had their bikes and rode up and down the hill, or they just argued among themselves.

Baby steps, Hopper had agreed on, and now that it was June he begrudgingly allowed El to go out at least to less crowded places. 

Steve wouldn't have volunteered if he'd known it would be this difficult to watch a bunch of freshman and a superpowered kid.

"Stop throwing dirt at each other!" he yelled for the eighth time. He really did not want to have to clean the crud out of their hair before they got back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" he shouted, pushing Lucas and Dustin from each other. "Both of you are wrong, _Fellowship of the Ring_ is more important."

It was hot out and the kids were loud and Steve had a headache.

It was then he'd noticed Mike and Eleven were conspicuously absent.

Of course they were.

* * *

"Come on, Mike," El giggled, tugging him along.

"Where are we even going?" Mike asked as she led him to behind a shed.

"Somewhere it's quieter," the girl said, grinning at him, before she leaned forward and kissed him.

Mike smiled against her mouth, leaning all the way into it.

"I'm glad you're out here with me," he whispered to her.

"Me too," El whispered back.

Mike felt like melting.

She had a glint in her eye when she pulled away, grinning at him devilishly, and he was going to ask her what she was doing when she grabbed his shoulders and swung him around so he was against the wall.

Much easier for her to work with, she thought, and went back to kissing him.

"Hey!"

The couple jumped, El away and Mike into the wall ("Ow, shit--").

Steve was right there, hands on his hips.

"And what are you two doing, exactly?"

"Uh--" Mike started, but El beat him to it. "Kissing," she said bluntly. "What do you think we're doing?"

Mike turned and gaped at her sass. El just smirked at him.

"You guys are too young to be kissing like... _that--_ "

"I'm fifteen and El's fourteen--"

"Yeah, too young," Steve insisted.

"You started getting blowjobs at fourteen!"

"Which is precisely why I don't want you guys making out like that!"

"Only kissing," El said. "No funny business."

"For now," Steve muttered.

El grabbed Mike's collar and kissed him again.

"What did i just say?" Steve protested, waving his arms.

The telekinetic just rolled her eyes. "Old enough."

"No, you're not. Sixteen, you have to be sixteen. At least!"

"Now," she said.

"Don't you back-talk me, kiddo."

"Mama," El shot back.

"I am not--" Steve began to say, but he paused.

  1. He had yelled at the kids at least seven times not to throw dirt
  2. He kept telling them to go "down the slide, NOT up!"
  3. He had to break up six different arguments
  4. He had almost threatened grounding twice
  5. And now here he was, lecturing two kids about being too young for dating.



"Shit," Steve muttered.

El just smirked in apparent victory.

Mike was speechless from the exchange.

Steve had a hell of a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad because I'm bored out of my mind and need to write something!  
> If you want me to hang myself from a bridge and never write again, let me know.


End file.
